


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is outed at school right before him and his brother, Gabe, are about to throw a party. Will this new information wreck his friendship with Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Cas, wait up!” Jo called out to her friend as he hurried through the packed hallway full of noisy students. She shoved past upperclassmen and nudged her way through until she caught up with him. “Hey, wait up.”

“I don't want to talk about it, Jo,” he shook his head as they came to a stop at his locker.

“About what? Dean?”

He said nothing.

“He doesn't know.”

“Of course he does. Who else would it be?”

Jo shook her head, leaning against the locker beside him.

“All he knows is you like a guy. Isn't that what you wanted?”

“I thought it was...but now...”

Ash came up on the other side of Cas. He was taller than him and looked over at Jo.

“Why's everyone so serious?”

Cas shot Jo a look.

“We're talking about Dean,” she replied.

Ash rolled his eyes, looking away. “Of course.”

“Cas accidentally came out to Dean last period.”

“Yeah?”

“My life is ruined,” Castiel stuffed his books in a neat pile in his backpack with a little extra force than usual.

“Everyone knows you're gay, man,” Ash grinned. “You practically wear a sign that says it taped to your back.”

He glanced up, looking more distressed than before.

“How about you don't help me, Miles,” Jo nodded in Ash's direction.

“I just...” Cas shut his locker and the three of them started making their way outside to catch the bus. “I don't want him to think of me differently now.”

“He won't,” Jo smiled reassuringly. “Dean's awesome like that, he won't judge you.”

“Dean's awesome, Dean's awesome,” Ash mocked, waving his hands in front of his face. “That's all I ever hear. He ain't any different than the rest of us, you know.”

Jo raised an eyebrow. “Your point?”

“Maybe both of you need to find guys who are better worth your fussin'.”

Both Jo and Cas stared at him for a moment before continuing to walk.

“I hope you don't mean yourself,” Jo chuckled.

Ash puffed out his chest. “Why not? I'm beautiful, JoJo, and you know it.”

She pushed him back playfully, grinning. “Puh-leeze, you're in your own little dream world, Miles.”

Looking away, Ash seemed genuinely disappointed. He pretend to look for his bus, while he brushed off the front of his shirt where Jo's hand had been.

“How about you go home, take a nap, and by the time you wake up, the it'll be time for the party and we can all have fun,” Jo patted Cas on the back, ignoring Ash again.

“I suppose...”

“Trust me,” she insisted. “Dean's your friend. He won't think any worse of you either way.”

Cas nodded slowly, noticing his bus parked at the front of the line. He had to hurry if he wanted to get a spot. “I just hope you're right.”

“Of course I'm right, silly,” Jo giggled, placing a hand at her hip.

“We'll see about that tonight.”


	2. Circumstances

“Truth...or dare,” Dean chuckled to himself, leaning back against the arm of the sofa.

There was an awkward silence in the room as everyone shifted their gaze to Jo. A couple of ice cubes hit the sides of their glasses, clinking in the quiet before she shrugged, rolling her eyes.

“This game is really stupid.”

“Aw, c'mon, Jo, you chicken?” Ash nudged her in the shoulder, a move that was followed by her fist in his arm.

“I'm not chicken, okay? I just don't like this game.”

Gabriel huffed out a breath, taking a sip of his drink before realizing it was empty. “Truth or Dare is a classic party game. What's not to like about it?”

“It's predictable,” she shook her head. “We all know Dean and Gabe are gonna do some crazy dare that we all wish we were more confident to do, Cas will use his pass until his turn comes up again where he'll do the most lame truth anyone has ever heard...”

Castiel made a face and looked down at his shoes.

“Me and Jess will take turns between both mediocre truths and dares, Ash will...well he'll just drink a lot.”

“What about me?” Sam lifted his chin to Jo, leaning forward. Dean smirked.

“Well, seeing as you're a Freshman, we'll leave the worst for you.”

Gabriel laughed out loud as Sam folded both hands over his chest and mumbled something about things not being fair.

“You're only a Sophomore, Jo,” Dean remarked, gesturing towards her with his glass.

“Yeah?” she lowered her eyes. “Well I'm the toughest Sophomore you've ever seen, Winchester.”

Ash cleared his throat and stood up as Dean and Jo exchanged playful glares. “Anyone want more to drink?”

Gabriel and Jess raised their hands.

“So if you don't want to play Truth or Dare, what should we do instead?” Sam shrugged his shoulders, passing a glance at Jess, the Sophomore he'd had his eye on all semester. She was friends with Jo and probably had no clue he existed.

“What about a board game?” Cas pointed over to the shelf by the window. “We've got _Sorry_ and _Life_...”

“Board games are dumb, bro,” Gabriel waved his hand in front of his face. “But I know just the thing this party needs.”

“More beer?” Ash came in with an armful of drinks, handed them to his friends and then sat down next to Jo, his knee bumping hers a little. She didn't seem to notice.

“Yes!” Gabriel grinned, “But no, really, it's a game we seniors like to call, drum roll please... _Seven Minutes in Heaven_.” He emphasized every word.

Everyone's reactions were different. Cas blushed and attempted to hide his face by looking down some more. Jess raised her eyebrows with uncertainty. Dean and Sam both looked around like they were lost and Ash just shot Jo a quick glance before she set her drink down.

“You mean the kissing game?”

“Yup,” Gabriel sat back, obviously pleased with his idea.

“But there's only...two girls here,” Dean paused as if he had to count for himself.

“That's _your_ problem,” Jo grinned, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

“I'm game,” Ash shrugged. Jess nodded in approval, prompting Jo as well.

“Majority rules, then!” Gabriel jumped up from his seat and leaned over to grab an empty Coke bottle from the shelf. He knelt down on the floor, placing the bottle down on its side. “In a circle, everyone.”

The group joined him on the floor, sitting cross-legged and facing the bottle.

“You gonna explain the rules?” Dean looked across the circle at Gabriel.

“It's not rocket science,” the senior boy laughed. “Someone goes in the closet, we spin the bottle, whoever it lands on goes in there and gets seven minutes to do whatever they want.”

“Whatever?” Jess raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever,” Gabriel nodded. “So who's going first?”

Everyone looked around at each other for a moment before Jo raised her hand and stood to her feet.

“I'll do it, seeing as you guys are all chicken.”

Looking down at her friends as they sat on the floor, Jo put both hands at her hips, grinning wildly as if she'd won something already. She turned her back and began to skip over to the closet but was unfortunately pulled back by Gabriel's hands at her shoulders.

“What the–?”

“Almost forgot the main part of the game!” he whipped the loose tie from his collar and dangled it in front of everyone to see. “The person in the closet has to wear this so they don't know who's in there with them.”

“But it's dark, they wouldn't be able to see anyway.” Cas shook his head.

“Actually,” Ash leaned over, “the human eye adjusts to darkness within three minutes, so you would need somethin' to cover your eyes.”

Cas gave him a perceptive look.

“Ready, girlfriend?” Gabriel smirked, pulling the tie taught and flat with both hands. Jo nodded, looking back at everyone. She gave Dean a wink which he was a bit too oblivious to notice. Ash; however, _did,_ and he rolled his eyes, pulling his legs up close to his chest and setting his chin on his knee.

Gabriel wrapped the tie around Jo's head, tying it in a knot above her ponytail. He took her by the arms and lead her into the closet, whispering, “Good luck,” before shutting the door.

“I'm prayin' for Jess,” Dean chuckled under his breath, bumping his elbow against Sam's.

“Huh?” his little brother looked up obliviously.

“You know, to go in the closet with Jo. Get some lesbo actio–”

Jess leaned over and playfully smacked Dean upside the head. “Shut up, you know she'd rather have you in there.”

He made a face, pointing to himself. “ _Me_?”

Shrugging, Jess bent down to grab the bottle in her hand. With a twist of her wrist, she spun it fast and quickly sat back down as it whirled like a propeller. Everyone watched in anticipation as it spun slower and slower and slower.

Cas looked down at the bottle. It was pointing at him. His cheeks immediately flushed a shade of pink.

Gabriel patted him on the back. “Nice one, bro.”

“I...”

“What's the matter, Cas, it's just Jo,” Dean asked.

Castiel stared at everyone looking back at him. His eyes were wide with fear.

“Can I...”

“What?” Gabriel was beginning to get testy.

“Can I pass?”

There was a silence amongst the group before Jess leaned over to Ash.

“Can he do that?”

Ash shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He had been looking down at the floor the entire time.

“Alright, bro,” Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. “But don't think I'm done havin' my fun with you.”

Cas swallowed heavily and Dean nudged his shoulder. “Don't worry about it, man.”

He smiled gently in return.

“Okay, so we have to spin again,” Jess leaned forward to grab the bottle one more time.

“What's taking so long?” Jo yelled from the closet.

“Uh...” Cas stammered.

“Just a sec!” Jess spun it again. Everyone watched like before, their eyes locked on the brown bottle, the Coke label a blur, becoming more clear as it came to a stop. The little mouth of the bottle pointed directly at a pair of dirty cowboy boots. Dean grinned, smacking Ash on the shoulder, who let out a long, heavy exhale.

“Is that facin' me?” he asked in disbelief.

“Get in there, man, come on!” Gabriel stood up and grabbed Ash by the shoulders as he staggered to his feet. “She doesn't have all day!”

Ash pursed his lips together and brushed off his clothes before taking the door handle and pulling it out in front of him. He was holding his breath the whole time as he heard the lock click and his surroundings quickly turned to black.

Jo had turned around to face him, the tie over her eyes. She reached out her hands, feeling for whoever was in the tiny space with her. Ash took a step, letting her hands fall against his chest. Cocking her head, the tiny grin at her lips spread to a smile, Jo moved her fingers up his shoulders and to his neck. Ash stood perfectly still.

It was when she reached his face, her fingertips brushing over the stubble at his cheeks, when the smile soon faded and she moved back.

“Miles?” she ripped the tie from her head and squinted, “is that you?”

He nodded, his features becoming sullen, although she couldn't see. “Yeah, it's me.”

“What the...this is kind of...weird.”

“I can go out there and grab Dean if you want.”

“Huh?”

Ash started to turn back but Jo grabbed his arm, pulling him around again.

“That's what you want, right?”

Jo was quiet for a moment, but didn't remove her grip from him.

“I dunno...” she said, barely in a whisper. “It's just...you know, we're friends and we spend so much time together, we practically live together.”

“I understand.”

“And I've never really thought about it before right now. I don't know if it would ruin our friendship or turn into something else or I don't even know. Maybe we could kiss. I guess it wouldn't be all that bad. Kissing might be nice.”

“I get it, Jo, I'll go get Dean.”

“What?” she laughed out loud, pulling his arm a little harder as he tried to leave again. “I'm not talking about, Dean, dumbass.”

Ash felt his chest tighten and he finally was able to see Jo looking up at him, her smile wide.

“Do you think I'm stupid, Miles?”

“No,” Ash shook his head.

“You think I don't notice you?” she giggled.

He paused. “And what about Dean?”

“What about him?”

“You like him,” Ash said flatly.

Jo shrugged, shaking her head. “Dean's nice to look at, sure, but he could care less about kissing _me_. You on the other hand...”

Taking another step closer, Jo relaxed her hand on Ash's arm and brought the other one to his shoulder.

“Do you want to kiss me?” she cocked an eyebrow.

Ash tried to remain composed, tried not to grin as he teased her. “Do you wanna kiss me?”

Jo brought both hands up to his neck, gently moving them back to play with his long hair. She leaned in, stepping up on her tiptoes. Ash stood still, heart racing as he closed his eyes, Jo's lips pressing against his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, kissing back slowly.

They pulled apart momentarily, giving Ash enough time to whisper in her ear.

“I've wanted this for a long time.”

“I know,” she smiled, kissing him again.

Back outside the closet, Gabriel had his ear pressed against the door, Jess and Dean knelt down close by.

“Are they making out yet?” Sam inched his way over.

“I can't tell,” Gabriel shook his head. “They keep talking but I can't tell what's begin said.”

“Lemme try,” Jess pushed him out of the way and held her ear up against the hardwood door.

They sat there quietly for a few moments, trying to hear.

“I don't think they're doing anything,” she said, a look of disappointment on her face.

“What time is it?” Dean asked.

Cas glanced down at his watch. “8:14.”

Gabriel's eyes widened, “Shit! They're two minutes over!” He reached for the door.

“Aren't we gonna knock or warn them first at least?” Jess protested but the senior shook his head.

“They aren't even _doing_ anything. It's totally quiet.”

Wrenching the door open, the group outside fell back in shock at Jo and Ash with their hands (and lips) all over each other. Quickly noticing everyone looking at them, the kissing stopped and Jo and Ash pulled apart instantaneously. Ash backed up, hitting the shelf in the closet, knocking some of its contents onto the floor between them. Jess giggled.

Dean and Gabriel burst into cheers and began to clap. Both Jo and Ash were blushing furiously before she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the closet.

“Well, looks like someone got a little lucky–”

Jo shot Dean a deadly glare, kicking him in the leg.

“Shuddup,” she took her place in the circle, cheeks fading from bright red to a lighter shade of pink. Ash sat next to her, attempting to pretend he was innocent, looking around like it was no big deal.

“Thanks for the show, guys,” Gabriel mused, grinning at the couple silent on the floor. Jo mumbled something in response but Gabriel waved his arms out in front of him, paying her no attention. “Time for round two!”

Everyone averted their gaze to him.

“Alright, bro, it's your turn.”

Castiel's eyes widened and he seemed to slink back against the sofa behind him.

“Why Cas?” Ash asked.

“He chickened out last round,” Gabriel nodded down at his little brother.

“I didn't chicken out!” Cas frowned.

“No? Well what would you call that?”

He sat with his mouth open for a moment, unsure how to respond. Jo butted in to his rescue.

“Hey, if Cas has a preference, he has a preference,” she smiled over at Castiel. “Plus, it all worked out fine...”

Ash grinned but looked away.

Cas let out a staggered breath and stood up. “I'll do it, okay? I'm not a chicken.”

“Atta boy,” Gabriel patted him on the back. “Jo? Where's the blindfold?”

She held up the black tie and Gabriel grabbed it with two fingers, pinching it like a piece of evidence from a crime.

“I don't know where this thing's been on you two...”

Jo glared up at him. “I have a knife.”

He laughed nervously and turned back to his brother. “And before I get my balls chopped off, let's carry on with the game, shall we?”

Cas nodded and soon his eyes were covered with his brother's tie. Gabriel lead him into the closet and shut the door behind him.

Inhaling deeply, Cas stood still, his back to the door, waiting for someone to be picked.

“Alright, let's do this,” Gabriel grinned, plopping back to the floor with everyone else. “It's about time my little bro got lucky.”

Jess rolled her eyes, “What's up with your obsession with sex?”

Gabriel brought a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended, “Sorry, I didn't know it was a crime to be a teenage guy.”

Dean burst out laughing, sending a domino effect to Ash and Sam as well. Jo shrugged in Jess's direction and leaned in to the middle of the circle, grabbing the end of the bottle and spinning it.

“This is gonna be hilarious...” Gabriel murmured, glancing at the closed closet door.

“Shit...”

Everyone locked eyes on the bottle. It had stopped spinning, its mouth pointing in the direction of its newest victim.


	3. Tight Quarters

Dean blinked, slowly taking in the fact that the bottle had chosen him. It took almost an entire minute for him to realize what had happened, the fact that his friends were all staring in awe, waiting for him to react.

“Dean...you have to go in there, c'mon,” Jo nodded, remembering the conversation her and Cas had earlier at school.

“Me?” his voice was shaky, struggling to keep its usual coolness. “I think it's in the middle, maybe it's on you, Gabe.”

Gabriel made a wretched face. “I'm his brother, dumbass. And plus, it's totally, one-hundred percent on you.”

“Dean are you really gonna go in there?” Sam watched his brother incredulously.

“...no”

“You can't pass,” Jess shook her head.

“I'm not gonna.”

“So get in there!”

“I can't!” Dean began to panic.

“Why the Hell not? My brother not good enough for you?” Gabriel frowned, raising an eyebrow.

“What? No, it's not like that...”

“So then go, man, get it over with,” Ash nudged him in the arm.

“But it's Cas!”

Gabriel brought his arm out in front of him and clicked the timer on his watch.

“What are you doing?” Dean turned quickly.

“Starting the timer.”

“Whaa-”

Jo leapt up from her spot in the circle, grabbing Dean by the arm. She yanked him away from the group and it was obvious she meant business.

“Dean Winchester, I know you've got your pride and your stupid bad-boy reputation to hold up, but this is _Castiel_ we're talking about here.”

He squirmed and freed his arm from her tight grasp, glaring into her eyes.

“Imagine what he'll think if he finds out you refused to go in there with him,” Jo folded her arms at her chest.

A moment passed. Dean looked back at his friends all staring up at them from the floor. He let out a long, staggered breath.

“Okay, okay.”

Giving Dean a prompt nod, Jo pushed him a little on his way towards the closet, watching as he reached for the handle and went inside. The door shut and a tiny smile formed at the corner of her lips.

Dean wasn't expecting it to be so dark when he walked in. He almost bumped his head on the same shelf Ash had run into, but stepped away just in time. Castiel stood there silently, the black tie over his eyes like it was no big deal at all. Dean couldn't really see him, just make out the shape of his shoulders and a little bit of his face. It made it easier somehow.

For a moment, he thought he should say something, let Cas know that it was him. Maybe then they could pretend they were doing stuff instead, just to fool the guys outside.

But Dean flashed back to what Jo had said to him. He hadn't really understood what she meant, but part of him knew that she was right. He couldn't be that much of a dick to Cas.

“Is someone here?”

Dean almost jumped, lost in thought and forgetting for a second that Cas was less than a foot in front of him.

He almost replied. Almost blew his cover.

But he didn't.

Instead, Dean took another step forward, placing his hands gently on Castiel's shoulders. They were both breathing a little heavy and Dean was trying to focus on Cas's lips while also control the racing of his heart. It was dark, but Cas was completely visible now. They were friends, close friends. He knew how Cas felt about him and well, was it so bad?

Dean leaned close, watching Cas's lips until his own eyes closed and all he felt was them touching. It was gentle, barely a kiss at all, but it was a kiss.

Pulling away and opening his eyes, Dean looked at Cas. He was smiling.

For some reason unknown to him, Dean started to smile too. In fact, he almost laughed out loud. What had he been so afraid of? It really wasn't that bad.

He could have revealed himself then. The deed was done. There was a kiss. But the seven minutes weren't up and somehow, Dean found it hard to pull away.

Once again, he leaned down and kissed Cas's lips, this time pressing closer. Cas kissed back and Dean felt a shock run through his body. He'd never kissed another boy before, never even been this close to another person, let alone someone of his own sex. It was weird and wrong. But Dean didn't pull away this time because a piece of him knew it was right.

Their lips parted in unison, slowly moving over the other. Cas sighed into Dean's mouth, making the kiss deeper, warmer.

Suddenly, Dean broke the space, turning away fast.

Cas wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and whispered softly, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Cas, it's not you.”

“Dean?”

Dean closed his eyes, kicking himself mentally for letting this happen. “Yeah, it's me.”

“You...you kissed me.”

“I'm not gay.”

Pulling the blindfold up from his eyes, Cas nodded curtly. “I know.”

“Just 'cause I kissed you, doesn't mean I'm gay.”

“You don't have to be, Dean.”

“But I'm not!”

He stopped, wondering if the others could hear them from outside.

“Why does it matter?” Cas tipped his head to the side.

“What do you mean, why does it matter? It matters _a lot_ , Cas.”

“I don't understand why.”

Dean stared at him, mouth wide but unspeaking.

“Why do you care so much if you're gay or not gay. Just be you.”

“I...” Dean began. “I don't know if I can be.”

Cas smiled, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder. “I admire you, Dean. You're much more than what most people see on the outside.”

“Huh?”

“Everyone sees this cool, funny guy who's confident and strong. This guy who hits on all the girls in school and has a nice car. I don't see any of that. I see past those outer layers, Dean. You're complicated, complex. I have never met anyone like you in my life, especially not at school. You're different.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you kissed me. You didn't have to. You could have passed or pretended or come up with some Dean Winchester lie, but you didn't.”

“I was under a lot of pressure. This game is hard!”

“But even under pressure you chose me. And that just...” Cas looked down at the floor.

“What?”

“It means a lot.”

Without any warning, suddenly the door swung open, letting a wave of light engulf the tiny closet. Dean and Cas both covered their eyes, squinting.

“Don't you knock?” Dean grumbled.

“Time's up!” Gabriel jeered, grinning like a fox at the two boys.

They stepped out of the closet, both quiet as they joined the rest of their friends.

“So...?” Ash looked from one to the other. He had his hand behind Jo, gently rubbing her back where no one else could see.

“Yeah, what happened?” Jess asked impatiently.

Dean started to speak, his words running together like a wrecked train. “It was...there was...we...”

“We talked. That's all really,” Cas interjected, saving Dean's ass.

“Talked?” Sam asked nervously.

“But what about the kissage?" Jo sounded legitimately concerned.

“Just talked,” Cas nodded.

Gabriel groaned, shaking his head. “Are you serious? That's not how you play the game!”

“Wait a minute,” Ash extended his hand, looking up at the ceiling above them. “You guys hear that?”

Everyone stopped talking and listened. Upstairs, a door shut.

Gabriel flew up from his seat and started waving his arms.

“Everybody, hide the booze! Dad's home!”

Panic arose, spreading quickly.

“Hurry, hurry!” Gabriel shouted as quiet as he could.

Jo and Ash grabbed a handful of bottles, stuffing them between the sofa cushions.

“What are we supposed to do with these?” Jo picked up her glass of beer.

Ash took it from her and downed the contents in one long chug, setting the empty glass on the bottom level of a shelf. Smirking, Jo took him by the arm and dragged him to the corner of the room, searching for a way out.

“Guys, hide in the closet!” Jess called out.

Sam looked fearfully at his older brother and Dean swore under his breath.

“I should have never brought you to this.”

“Go, go!” Gabriel ushered the rest of the group into the dark, empty space. Jess pulled Jo in fast, followed by Ash who pressed up against the wall. Sam hurried in, attempting to look away from Jess and her low neckline as he was suddenly right in front of her for the first time.

“Dean, get in,” Cas whispered.

“You're gonna get in trouble, not all the beer's picked up.”

“It's okay, you guys hide,” he nodded.

Gabriel shot them the strangest look and rushed over. “Would you guys stop holding hands and get lost. I'm already dead as it is.”

They looked down, not realizing it, but in the fit of panic, Dean and Cas had somehow grabbed each others hands, not letting go until just now.

Snatching his hand back and swallowing the dry lump in his throat, Dean quickly left the scene, joining the rest of the group in the tightly crammed closet.

“Gabriel?” a loud, deep voice came from the top of the stairs. “Castiel?”

“Just a sec, dad,” Gabe replied, watching Cas out of the corner of his eye, the younger of the two blushing furiously.

“What's all that noise down there?”

“Uh...doing a science project...”

Inside the closet, everyone tried not to make a sound. It was hard enough to breathe with so little space, let alone the nervousness of everyone in there.

“This could lead to the most awkward orgy,” Ash said under his breath.

Dean laughed softly and Jo jabbed them both, covering Ash's mouth with her hand.

They couldn't quite hear what was happening outside the door, but everyone inside the closet knew that this part of the game would be lasting much longer than seven minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review! i love feedback. i'm also considering writing more either in more chapters or in a sequel fic


End file.
